Frank-Walter Steinmeier/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler überreicht Steinmeier die Ernennungsurkunde zum Außenminister. Foto: dpa Christian Wulff - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Büste von Christian Wulff enthüllt - Frank-Walter Steinmeier würdigt Ex-Bundespräsident. Photo: Kay Nietfeld Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Dpa Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier galt als enger Vertrauter von Gerhard Schröder. Der Jurist folgte Schröder nach seiner Wahl zum Bundeskanzler 1998 nach Bonn und später nach Berlin. Zunächst war Steinmeier Staatssekretär im Bundeskanzleramt, im Sommer 1999 wurde er Chef der Behörde. REUTERS Angela Merkel - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Angela Merkel y Frank-Walter Steinmeier. FP 2018 / John MacDougall Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (C), former German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L), and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) arrive for an award ceremony at the foreign ministry in Berlin 24 January 2006. Getty Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (2nd from L) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel chat as German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L) and French Foreign Minister Philippe Douste-Blazy (R) look on following talks during an informal meet within the framework of the Blaesheim meetings, in Meseberg 23 February 2007. Merkel and Chirac called for a 'fair division' of the burden in restructuring crisis-hit European aircraft maker Airbus, in a statement released at the summit. Getty Nicolas Sarkozy - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (2-L), German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L), French Prime Minister Francois Fillon (3-L) and German Defence Minister Franz Josef Jung (R) attend the Franco-German summit in Straubing, Germany, 09 June 2008. Chancellor Merkel and Sarkozy met to prepare the French EU council presidency, which starts on 01 July 2008. The Foreign Minister. dpa picture alliance archive / Alamy Stock Photo François Hollande - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) am Donnerstag zu Gast bei Francois Hollande in Paris.FOTO: AFP Emmanuel Macron - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) und Frankreichs Staatschef Emmanuel Macron am Freitag in Paris.FOTO: REUTERS Países Bajos * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Offizieller Besuch im Königreich‎ der Niederlande – Begrüßung mit militärischen Ehren durch König Willem-Alexander im Königspalast Paleis Noordeinde in Den Haag Quelle: Sandra Steins Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Berlin, Germany. 17th Jan, 2017. German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (l, SPD) and Dutch Foreign Minister Bert Koenders (behind) greet former Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (r) and the former Bundestag president Rita Suessmuth (2.f.r, CDU) at the Dutch-German Forum at the federal press office in Berlin, Germany, 17 January 2017. Photo: Bernd von Jutrczenka/dpa/Alamy Live News. Contributor: dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mark Rutte.jpg| Arrival before the European ceremony of honour for former Chancellor and Honorary Citizen of Europe Helmut KOHL: arrival and condolence book - Petro POROSHENKO, Mark RUTTE, Silvio BERLUSCONI, Bill CLINTON, Frank Walter STEINMEIER and Angela MERKEL. European Union Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Pápež František prijal nemeckého prezidenta Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera. Zdroj: Reuters España * Ver Felipe VI - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| l Rey Felipe y el presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier/Foto: Efe Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez recibe en La Moncloa al presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Lacerca.com. EFE Grecia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Greece’s Prime Minister Antonis Samaras, left, and Germany’s Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier smile during their meeting at the Maximos mansion in Athens, Friday, Jan. 10, 2014. (AP Photo/Thanassis Stavrakis) Alexis Tsipras - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| El ministro de Exteriores alemán y dirigente del SPD, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, con el primer ministro griego, Alexis Tsipras, en su hotel en Berlín. REUTERS/Hannibal Hanschke Italia * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier e Giorgio Napolitano. formiche.net Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella incontra il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania in Visita Ufficiale. quirinale.it Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier begrüßt seinen italienischen Amtskollegen Massimo d´Alema/ Federal Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes his Italian counterpart, Massimo d'Alema. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: Romano Prodi, Prime Minister of Italy, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Germany and Adrian Mihai Cioroianu, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Romania. NATO Enrico Letta - Sin imagen.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) and Enrico Letta, Prime Minister of Italy meet on February 07, 2014 in Rome, Italy. Steinmeier is on a one-day trip to Rome and will aslo speak to Italy's President Giorgio Napoletano. Getty Matteo Renzi - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Rentzi pictured at the plenary meeting during German and Italian government consultations at the Chancellery on March 17, 2014 in Berlin, Germany. This is the first meeting of its kind between the two governments since Renzi took office in February. (March 16, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images Europe) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Il Ministro degli Affari Esteri e della Cooperazione Internazionale Paolo Gentiloni e il suo omologo tedesco Frank-Walter Steinmeier. worldwebnews.i Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels-Belgium - 01 September 2008---Extraordinary European Council, EU-summit under French Presidency on the situation in Georgia; here, Frank-Walter STEINMEIER (le), Minister for Foreign Affairs of Germany, with Tarja HALONEN (ri), President of Finland---Photo: Horst Wagner / eup-images Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| LKS 20170511 Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö tapasi Saksan liittopresidentti Frank-Walter Steinmeierin Berliinissä, Saksassa 11. toukokuuta 2017. III German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier (r) welcomes Finland's President Sauli Niinistö during his visit to Berlin, Germany on Thursday May 11, 2017. LEHTIKUVA / ANTTI AIMO-KOIVISTO Foto: Antti Aimo-Koivisto Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 19 JUNE 2009 -- EU-Summit -- The Finnish Prime Minister Matti VANHANEN at the beginning of the second days meeting. Sitting next to him from the left is the German Chancellor Angela MERKEL and her Minister for Foreign Affairs Frank-Walter STEINMEIER. Photo: Erik Luntang Alexander Stubb - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 11 DECEMBER 2008 -- EU Summit hosted by the French Presidency. -- Frank-Walter STEINMEIER (le), Minister of Foreign Affairs of Germany with David MILIBAND Minister of Foreign Affairs for the UK while Alexander STUBB, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Finland takes a photo with his mobile. -- PHOTO: JUHA ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Tysklands president Frank-Walter Steinmeier, her sammen med Finlands statsminister, Juha Sipila. Foto: Antti Aimo-Koivisto/Lehtikuva via AP Reino Unido * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Isabel II.jpg| Königin Elizabeth II. und Prinz William (r.) empfingen Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier und seine Ehefrau Elke Büdenbender im Buckingham-Palast. Foto: Silvia Kusidlo Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Germany's foreign minister, left, and Tony Blair, the UK's former prime minister and Middle East envoy, listen during a news conference with members of the 'Mideast Quartet' at the 'Conference in Support of Palestinian Civil Security and the Rule of Law' in Berlin, Germany, on Tuesday, June 24, 2008. Diplomats from more than 40 nations pledged $242 million to shore up the Palestinian security and judiciary systems as the Palestinian Authority warned of an imminent budget crisis. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) shakes hands with former Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski on December 19, 2013 in Warsaw, Poland. Steinmeier is on a one-day trip to Poland. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Prezydent RP Lech Kaczyński i minister spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Frank-Walter Steinmeier. PAP/EPA Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier, right, and Foreign Minister of Poland, Grzegorz Schetyna, left, address the media during a joint news conference after a meeting in Berlin, Germany, March 5, 2015. AP Bronisław Komorowski - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski przyjął ministra spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera (fot. PAP/Jacek Turczyk) Andrzej Duda - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Poland’s President Andrzej Duda, right, welcomes German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier, left, in Warsaw, Poland, Friday, May 19, 2017. Steinmeier, formerly the German foreign minister, is paying his first visit to Poland as president. (AP Photo/Czarek Sokolowski) Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Conversation with German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Photo. Government of the Russian Federation Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Vladimir Putin.jpg| Reunión del presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin, con el ministro de Asuntos Exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Foto: Servicio de prensa del Presidente de la Federación de Rusia Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko (L) invites German Foreign minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier for talks in Kiev, 28 February 2006. German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier is on a one-day official visit to Ukraine for talks with President Viktor Yushchenko ahead of a key parliamentary election next month. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukraine Prime Minister Viktor Yanukovich, German Foreign Minister Frank Walter Steinmeier. NICOLAS BOUVY Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Oleksandr Turchynov.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier, left, shakes hands with acting Ukrainian President Oleksandr Turchynov during a meeting in Kiev, Ukraine, Tuesday, May 13, 2014. Steinmeier flew to Ukraine Tuesday to help start talks between the Ukrainian government and its foes following the declaration of independence by two eastern region. (AP Photo/Sergei Chuzavkov) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| El presidente ucraniano, Petró Poroshenko, y el ministro de relaciones exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. EFE URSS * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Steinmeier (a la izquierda) y Gorbachev (a la derecha). Dpa / B. von Jutrczenka Fuentes Categoría:Frank-Walter Steinmeier